A Monster in Beach City
by DisneyisaLifestyle
Summary: A haunted house is occurring a Funland, and Steven wants to go! However, Pearl seems skeptic about it and goes with Steven. However, as they wander through the halls, something seems to be off, and it wasn't part of the attraction.


**Hello everyone, I'm DisneyisaLifestyle, and this is my first story on this website. This story came to mind when a few friends and I were talking about the show, and I had the thought of Pearl going to a haunted house with Steven. So, I decided to turn that idea into a fanfic.**

 **Just a quick heads up, I have never actually been to a haunted house (unless The Haunted Mansion counts), so please keep that in mind while reading this. Also, I apologize if anyone is out of character.**

October was an exciting time for the small town of Beach City. Shops and houses were decked out in decorations of orange and black. People were out and about buying candy, costumes, and stuff like that. Chatter was happening among people about parties and what not. Aside from Christmas, this was the most liveliest time of year.

And on one of those days, Steven happened to be on his way to the Big Donut for some breakfast. He strolled down the side of the road and couldn't help but quietly hum a tune. As he walking, he noticed a flyer fluttering down the sidewalk. Quickly, he snatched it up and read it. It said:

 **COME ONE AND ALL TO THE FUNLAND HAUNTED HOUSE**

 **Funland is hosting a haunted house over the duration of the Halloween season! The house will have ghosts, blood sucking vampires, flesh eating zombies, and much more!**

 **Open on Saturdays from 6:30-11:00 P.M.**

Steven gasped in excitement. "I've gotta show this to the gems!" he exclaimed. Quickly, he ran to the Big Donut. When he entered, Sadie's head snapped up from whatever magazine she was reading. "Oh, hey Steven, what can I get for you?"

Steven placed a few dollar bills on the counter. "Two donuts, please." She nodded and grabbed some and put them in a bag. "Sadie, are you going to haunted house at Funland?"

She shook her head. "Yeah, I'll probably end up going next week or so. I hope I can see you there." She handed Steven his donuts. "Here you go, Steven, enjoy!"

"Thanks Sadie!" He called out as he exited the building. Humming, he strolled over to the Temple. "Guys, I'm home!"

Amethyst jumped off of the kitchen counter. "Hey, little man! Did you bring me anything?" He handed her a donut and she ate it in one bite. "Thanks!" She sat down on the couch. "Pearl and Garnet had to go take care of some corrupted gem. They'll be back in a few minutes."

Steven sat down next to her. Taking out the flyer, he handed it to Amethyst. "Hey Amethyst, do you think I should go to this?" She picked up the flyer. After for a few moments of scanning over it, she told him: "It's alright by me of you go. However, I don't think that Pearl would be that willing."

As if on cue, the warp pad activated, and out stepped Garnet and Pearl. "Hi, Steven!" Pearl exclaimed. She stepped off the warp pad and joined them on the couch and Garnet leaned against the wall near them. "Hello Steven," Garnet said. She glanced down at the flyer in Steven's hand. "What's that?"

Steven stared at her for a few seconds before snapping out of his confused state. Sheepishly, he handed her the flyer. "Oh, Funland is hosting a haunted house for Halloween, and I was wandering if I could go to it." Garnet took it out of his hands and gave it a quick glance before giving it to Pearl.

However, Pearl didn't seem very excited about the idea. She stared at the sheet of paper with a worried and skeptical expression. After a few seconds, she handed the flyer back to him. "Could you excuse us for a moment, Steven?" He nodded and shuffled out up to his room.

"Garnet, are you sure he should be going to something like that?"

"Pearl, Steven will be perfectly fine."

"Are you sure about that? Some of the…creatures there might seriously hurt him…or worse." She turned to Amethyst. "Amethyst, are you going to agree with her as well?"

Amethyst shrugged. "I'm actually gonna have to agree with Garnet. Besides, all of this is just made up."

Garnet placed a hand on Pearl's shoulder. "Steven has gone up against things far worse than this. He'll be able to take care of himself if the situation arises."

Pearl huffed. "Fine, Steven can go to that haunted house thing." She paused. "However, he can go on one condition."

A tiny smile formed at the edge of Garnet's lips. "And what condition is that?"

"I have to go with him."

…..

That Saturday, Steven and Pearl found themselves waiting in a fairly long line in front of a rickety, old mansion. The building seemed to loom over the crowd. The entire house had paint peeling off of every surface. A few shingles on the roof had fallen off. The porch was practically caving in under people's weight. Even though it was just for effect, it still looks like the building was going to collapse in on itself.

Pearl felt Steven's hand grip hers a little tighter. "Steven, are you sure that you still want to go here?" She could tell that he was slightly nervous.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright. Just a little nervous, that's all." Seeming satisfied, she turned her attention back to the line to see that they were next in line. After the next group went in, she asked Steven for the last time: "Steven, I'm going to ask you one more time, are you sure that you want to go here?"

Before Pearl got a response from him, the doors opened and Steven dragged her into the eerie building. Once they entered, a sense of uneasiness settled over anyone in there. The walls had wallpaper that was mostly missing, but the few amounts left were peeling off. The celling lights had fake cobwebs intertwined throughout them. The floorboards creaked underneath their feet as they walked down the hallway.

"Pearl, do you have any idea where we're going?" Steven asked. She shook her head. Just after the question was asked, a fairly young man dressed as a vampire popped out of nowhere right in front of the duo. The man growled and laughed like a maniac.

Pearl gasped and pushed Steven away. "Run, Steven!" she shouted as she pulled her spear out. The man instantly dropped character and backed away from Pearl.

"W-whoah. Hold on there m-ma'am!" he stuttered.

Steven put himself in between the man and Pearl. "Pearl, don't hurt him! He wasn't going to hurt me, he was just trying to scare us. That's the point of this whole thing!" he exclaimed.

Pearl blushed and put her spear away. She chuckled. "Oh, I'm so sorry about that." She continued to laugh while Steven continued to stroll down the hallway until it stopped at a bunch of doors. "Looks like we've got to pick out a door." She muttered to herself.

So, they both opened up different doors, but rather than finding an exit, things like clowns and stuff popped out of the doors. Pearl ending up punching a few clowns before Steven convinced her that they weren't going to hurt them. At last, they found a door that led them into another hallway, only this one appeared to be shrinking.

As soon as they stepped in, the door slammed shut on it's own. Steven jumped and squeezed Pearl's hand, and she winced at the sudden amount of pressure. The lights began to flicker before eventually shutting off. "P-Pearl. I'm starting to get scared."

Before Pearl could respond, a growl echoed throughout the room. Pearl and Steven froze and slowly turned around only to face a terrifying creature. It had a dark grey and scale-like skin with grey and white spots speckled all over it. Along with that, it had a white mane that cascaded down its back, dirt, sand, twigs, and other things were strewn about in it. On one of its legs, a gem was placed. The creature was hunched over on all fours, drool dripping out of its mouth, its sharp teeth glittering.

Although neither of them saw eyes on it, the creature must have seen them. Its head lowered as it let out a howl. Steven took Pearl by the wrist and ran for the door. "Come on Pearl, we've got to get out of here!" Despite the appearance of the hallway shrinking, neither of them had to bend over. Quickly, Steven shoved the door open and slammed it shut it behind them.

He and Pearl leaned against the door to prevent the monster from getting in. The monster howled and scratched at the door, but they stood their ground. Finally, there wasn't any sound coming out from behind the door. "I think it's gone," Pearl muttered.

Sighing in relief, they both took their backs off of the door. Steven glanced up at Pearl with a apologetic expression. "Steven, is something wrong?" she asked.

His eyes settled back to the floor. "I'm sorry, Pearl. It was my fault that we're in this mess now. Now a bunch of people are in danger because of that thing." He sounded like he was on the verge of crying.

Pearl crouched down and placed a hand on Steven's shoulders. "Steven, this isn't your fault. The monster still would've been here even if we hadn't come here." She paused and sighed. "Yes, people are in danger because of it, but that doesn't mean we can't stop it."

Steven nodded. "We should get out of here and warn the people in line. If people are out of the building, then the monster should be a whole lot easier to find."

Seeming satisfied, Pearl stood up. "Well then, let's do just that." She held out her hand to him. "Are you ready?" Steven nodded and took her hand.

So, they speed walked through the building, not caring about the creepy attraction anymore. Pearl kept her spear out the whole time, so anyone who tried to jumpscare them made sure to stay clear of the duo. Of course, they did jump at the occasional ghost or so. And yes, Pearl did throw her spear at a few of them. But, they both carried on and continued to trek through the facility until they reached a dead end once more.

Pearl glanced out the window. There was still a long line in front of the facility. "People are still coming in here."

Steven looked down at the crowd. "People probably just assumed that the monster was a part of this." He leaned against the wall. "Pearl, do you think the monster got out of that room?"

Her eyes widened at the thought. Her skin turned pale. "Well, um…"

Suddenly, there was a loud scratching noise at the door followed by loud wailing. Both of them froze as another wail tore through the atmosphere. "Speaking of which," Pearl muttered.

Steven summoned his shield and Pearl raised her spear as the door began to cave in. Soon after, the monster came crashing into the room and ran at them.

Pearl jabbed at the monster's legs with her spear as Steven circled it, waiting for it to lunge out at either of them. Occasionally, Steven would throw his shield at the monster if it got too close to Pearl. It didn't do that much damage, but it was distracted, so that was good.

Eventually, the monster became exhausted from fighting. As it began to stumble, Pearl ran up and stabbed it in the chest. Groaning, it collapsed.

 _POOF!_

Both of them put their arms up to their faces as a cloud of dust surrounded them. As the dust faded, Pearl walked up to the gemstone and bubbled it, not bothering to even glance at it. Steven pointed at the gem in the bubble. "Pearl, do you know who this was?"

She looked at the gem and gasped. She paused. "This was Snowflake Agate. She was really close to all of us, but she was really close to Bismuth." Her expression became sadder when she mentioned the bubbled gem.

Steven winced at the memory of his fight with her at the forge. "How close were they?"

Pearl smiled. "When they weren't out on the battlefield, those two would be in the forge together for days. One time, Garnet had to drag those two out because they'd been in there for a week!" She laughed.

"When we thought Bismuth had been shattered, Snowflake was heartbroken. She ran away, and we didn't see her again for months. Rose looked for everywhere, but she found her three months." She sighed. "After that, she never acted the same. Bismuth's disappearance took quite the toll on her. Snowflake would yell and snap at us whenever we would mention her. Other times, she just stood in one place and stare off into nothing. Eventually, she would spend weeks at the forge and steal weapons from it."

She paused, her eyes getting misty. "I asked her once why she did that. She told me that she…t-that when she had them, she felt closer to her." Pearl felt a few tears drip down her cheeks. "Then, there was a battle, and then she just-" Pearl began to sob.

Steven hugged Pearl. "I'm so sorry to hear that Pearl. That must have been really hard."

She nodded and sent the bubble to the temple. "I know, and if Snowflake could hear that-" She didn't say anything after that.

After a few moments of silence, Steven said: "So, we really didn't get to enjoy the haunted house." He glanced up at her. "Do you want to come back here next Saturday?" A small smile formed on Pearl's lips.

"Yes, I think that would be nice."

 **A/N: And, that's the end! Wow…I didn't plan for the story to end like this, but it did. This was originally going to focus more on the haunted house, but I wanted to put a lot of emotion in it. But, I hope you enjoyed this anyway! Thank you guys so much for reading this, and reviews are appreciated.**

 **DisneyisaLifestyle out!**


End file.
